


Letters On The Wall

by axolotlNerd



Category: Commander Holly - Fandom, CrankGameplays - Fandom, Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/M, I think this is the first fic for this ship!, I'm a traitor to all of my WIPs, Me and my friend were talking and we came up with Commander Crank, One Shot, So here's this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlNerd
Summary: She found his notes of joy in the physics room.He found her misplaced painting.





	Letters On The Wall

There was always a little note on the corner of the blackboard in room 207. The physics room. Holly always noticed them, but never mentioned them. But she loved them. Those little pieces of happiness that were left in the classroom felt so inspiring to see change. Every day. Whoever wrote them was on top of them, changing them every day to something new but just as inspiring as the last.

Physics was boring. Lecture after lecture from Mr. Harrack gets boring after a while (meaning two classes). So in the spare time Holly had during the parts she’d already heard, she’d think. Doodle birds on the margin of her pages, wondering who wrote those notes.

They had to have the extra time to think of things. She’d never seen a phrase repeated, and she would know- She had written every single one in her journal. They had to be kind, and thoughtful, and dedicated, and maybe she was thinking too much about it but she wanted to know  _ so badly _ who wrote them.

It was a strange thing to think about so deeply. To be analysing this hard. But she just couldn’t help it. She wanted to know who left these letters.

She wanted to know if they were meant for someone.

 

_ “You are loved” _

_ “You deserve happiness” _

_ “You are beautiful” _

 

He was so hung up on that girl. That girl, the one whose name he never even learned. The one who was so good at drawing, the one who he’d seen leaving her drawing in the art classroom though he was sure she wanted to keep it. A graceful dove, with long feathers hung over a branch of holly, who wouldn’t want to keep it?

She was fairly short and had brown hair that tickled the sides of her neck as it curled forwards that the end. Her eyes were practically grey when he saw them behind her Harry-Potter-esque glasses, and even though he was tall and lanky and somewhat towered over her, she smiled at him before running off.

It was such a childish crush. Tall, acne-faced, likes-D&D-and-can’t-tell-the-difference- between-a-football-and-soccer-ball Ethan, crushing on the artist girl who he was too awkward and shy to talk to. So he just quietly tried to build up the confidence to talk to her. Or even just say, “Here’s the drawing you left in the art room,” and then he’d leave.

Where did this crush spawn from, anyways? He’d only seen her once, held onto her drawing and swore he’d give it back but still kept it neatly folded in his backpack. And maybe took it out once or twice to admire the detail.

He huffed to himself, running a hand through his hair. His footsteps padded quietly on the tile. Most people were huddled in a classroom for a club at this point, or at home.

He walked quietly into the physics room. Mr. Harrack, as boring as he was, was the only person who never erased Ethan’s messages or told him to stop writing on the chalkboard.

“Hello, Ethan. Just here to write your little note early, I’m guessing?” Mr. Harrack said from his desk. A few kids sat in desks, quietly doing make-up work or staring at their phones. Two kids quietly chatted with each other over a 3DS, talking something about “how shitty Skyward Sword was”.

“Yeah. I have a doctor’s appointment in the morning, so I’m gonna miss the first half of the day. Wanted to do this quick.” He said as he made his way over to his corner on the blackboard. He ran his hand over the shelf where the chalk sticks were kept, smiling to himself as he got the dust on his hands.

He carefully wiped away his last message.  _ “Flowers cant bloom without rain” _ He knew it was cheesy, like something you’d see on a t-shirt at Forever 21, but for all he knew it could make someone’s day just that much better.

He was thinking about what to write when he heard clumsy sounding footsteps rush to the door. And then she was there. The mysterious artist girl he’d been thinking about for weeks, suddenly rushing into the classroom.

She ran to Mr. Harrack’s desk, panting. She was about to speak to him when he opened his desk and pulled out a phone with a headphones still plugged in.

“Thank you! I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again!” She sounded so relieved and happy.  _ It’s just a phone, _ Ethan thought before shrugging it off. He turned to his backpack, quickly grabbing the folded drawing from the front pocket he’d been keeping it in.

Just as she was passing by him, he stuttered and tapped her shoulder. There was a small mark on her shirt from the chalk, which he smiled to himself about as she turned to him. Ethan took a deep breath before speaking. 

“You- uh, you left this in the art room a while ago. I would have given it to you sooner, but, uh…” He made a vague gesture which bird girl smiled and laughed at. His heart felt light at that.

She opened the drawing, looking at it briefly and smiling up at him once again. “Thank you! I was wondering if someone would pick it up.” She thought aloud. She glanced at the blackboard.

Had she noticed his notes?

“You’ve been the one the writing those?” She asked. Ethan felt himself flush.

“I- Yeah, I have.”

“Does anyone know? I’m Holly, by the way.”  _ That fits you really well, _ Ethan thought before replying.

“No, I don’t mention it much. My D&D group was making fun of it the other day, but- Heh, at least they don’t know it’s me. I have enough stuff to be made fun of for.” He joked. “And I’m Ethan.”

“You play D&D? Do you know if you have any room for another player? I’ve been looking for a group but I can’t find  _ anyone _ who plays it!” Her voice was sweet, almost begging in her tone.

“Yeah, I’m sure we can fit you in! We’re starting a new campaign soon, so you’ll be able to jump in easy. You’ll be the only girl there, though.”

Holly shrugged. “I’m used to it. I have to go soon, but can I give you my number? So you can message me about the D&D thing, y’know?”

Ethan was already nodding, though. “Yeah, sure! Here, I’ll just…” He trailed off as he pulled up the ‘New contact’ page on his phone. Holly carefully tapped in her number.

“Thank you so much!” She said, leaning on the balls of her feet. She turned to face the door, talking sincerely before she left. “And… I don’t think your letters are stupid. I think they’re really sweet. Thanks again, Ethan.”

She bounced away, running before he had the chance to say anything. He liked his name a lot better coming out of her mouth, he realized. His heart was pounding. He somehow managed to get his crush’s number, just because he mentioned his nerdy D&D group.

He tried not to look as star-struck as he felt as he went back to the blackboard, writing quietly.

 

_ “You have to start somewhere” _

 

Holly had got home 15 minutes later, quickly resorting to her room and pulling out her book. She tried to read as she sat on her bed, but she couldn’t stop thinking. The note person- the dedicated, caring and kind person she’d been thinking of. It was the boy with a lot of acne and cute hair who had the art period right after she did.

He didn’t seem like the type - he seemed shy and nerdy and like he spent free time reading and playing D&D. Not like that was a bad thing, that was  _ exactly _ what Holly liked to do.

She quickly gave up on reading, sighing and grabbing her phone. Her brain just wouldn’t turn off, she decided as she threw herself into bed, once again trying to read.

She managed to focus on reading until she began to get tired. Glancing at her phone, she decided to sleep.

But before she had the chance, it buzzed. A message from an unknown number.

 

_ “Hey! It’s Ethan” _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of writing 8 stories and I spent my time on writing for a ship that doesn't exist.
> 
> I deserve death.
> 
> But anyways, I hope you (few) readers like this!


End file.
